Regimen
by mayaville
Summary: reg·i·men noun /ˈrejəmən/ noun: regimen; plural noun: regimens 1. a prescribed course of medical treatment, way of life, or diet for the promotion or restoration of health.


In a world full of slippery liars, it's very easy to trust the wrong kind of people. You're dumb to fool me once, but I'm incredibly stupid to let you fool me twice, though, fool me another time and lull me into a false sense of security to the extent of me being aware of it, and simultaneously, okay with it? I was the idiot all along, you're just a tad bit _clever_.

My hand ached, and the blondie next to me knew it too. I could practically feel her big blue eyes glued to it, and hell, it was the same thing with everyone's eyes. They were all on my bandaged hand, though they heavily rest on my face more often. I probably looked insane, which I won't deny, but I'd suffer another injury to my hand again before I'd let myself snap at these people. Though annoying, they cared..I think. But much to my releif, they didn't care enough to poke at me about it.

Yesterday was..fun?

First day of school, sounds as glorious as it actually was, very eventful if you ask me. Though, maybe not so much for the douche I put in the hospital. I really, genuinely, wanted to make a good impression here, and it's no where in me to be such a warmonger, such an aggressive being, but I was provoked. Backed into a corner.

I really don't know what had gotten into me, nor can I understand why it's not in my heart to deeply reflect on the event with any remorse or anger, but it's just, there, in me. I'm more anxious and pushy about it rather than open and talkative towards the subject, but who wouldn't be. I did what I had to do, yes, I did. I know I did. It's not all my fault.

"Y/n eyes on the board please" The teacher spoke to me for the first time since his formal greeting yesterday. I looked up at him, noting the firm expression he had on. Ouch.

He looked away, back to the board, and I almost felt a little betrayed by the man. I was so kind to him yesterday. So he sees one act out from me and suddenly I'm the Antichrist, yikes. I swallowed dryly, picking apart the way he simply drew out my name into the world with a hidden distaste of it. That stings, but yet again maybe I'm allowing myself to care too much. It could've been any average statement. _Could've_.

My fist was clenched before I could even realise, but I'm almost positive everyone else did by the shifting heads and eyes all around me. Wow, what an amazing guy, giving me the hotseat of the classroom. I'm starting to think he did this on purpose, but, maybe I'm caring too much, again.

I only settled for relaxing when my hand began to cramp from contracting so tightly, so I've noticed. It ached when I released, fingers shaky, but the pain in my knuckles was only enhanced from my small fit of anger, so that was a bad outlet for controlling emotions on my part.

It was hard to focus in class, Mr. Matthews' class to be exact, with everyone's eyes flashing over to me every now and then. People really, truly, genuinely put the effort into making it obvious that I did something bold and different and disruptive on the _first _day but _seriously_ this is high school, it's the _next _day, get _over _it.

Even the weird, smart, kid in front of me went out of his way to turn around in his chair and look straight at me whenever Mr.Matthews tried to attract my attention once more. I physically defend myself and now I'm the problem child, huh? There were in fact other people not paying attention in this class, hell, some of them were even chatting it up, so why does he pick on me? Because I actually stood up and got physical and shit? Big deal, we're all capable of it. They've been acting as if I have a criminal record.

"I know he stares a lot, but trust me it's only because he wants to hear the complete lesson" The blonde girl beside me whispered. I glanced over at her to see a small smile on her lips, but an understanding gleam in her eyes. I nodded briefly, taking note of the information silently, staring forward once more.

I saw her in the administration building yesterday, she was a couple chairs down from the principal's office, waiting to talk to him I guessed. She stared over at me a couple of times while one of the two school nurses helped me wrap up my hand until I could go home, or to a hospital.

"and he doesn't even really need to hear the full lesson because he's kind of a kid genius, but he likes to anyways, god knows why–" "maya, no speaking during a lesson please." Mr.Matthews scolded her shortly, though it was briefer than when he scolded me. More gentle. They're definitely close. Alrighty Matthews, well played, nice favoritism card. Nice favoritism card indeed.

She was talking to the slim, brunette, girl beside her just a few moments ago, and he had absolutely nothing to say to her then. Favoritism indeed.

Maya leaned back into her chair from where she moved closer to me to gather another quick point across, and I almost felt bad, but I wasn't gonna excuse the obscene scolds I've received from the boy ahead of me, especially not now knowing that he didn't even need this lesson for anything if he already knew the material.

"He doesn't want me talking to you because he says you're a bad influence, but just know that I don't think you are. It wasn't your fault–" "Maya. Enough. Y/n, please step outside for the remainder of class" His voice bellowed through the now quiet classroom.

Hi, what.

I gave him a look of complete shock, and I didn't mean to, really, but I let out a scoff at his words, already standing and ready to argue.

"Mr. Matthews I didn't-" "Enough. Outside, please." Oh, nothing like being falsely accused and interrupted in the morning.

I clenched my fist, scooting out of my chair harshly, collecting all of my books. I slung my bag over my shoulder and never broke eye contact with the man, kicking my chair back in it's place with an angry grunt. He seemed surprised, and maybe the slam it made was a little harsh, but it was the last of my worries at the moment.

"Miss Y/l/n-" I didn't give him the chance to finish, I was already out the door.


End file.
